


A Sweet Escape

by BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster
Summary: On his lunch break, Hunk decides to check out the flower shop across the street for something to brighten up the register.  Shiro makes him a deal.





	A Sweet Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the amazing Shunk art by [Studio Mugen](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/studiomugen/164968978150).

The door chimed cheerfully as Hunk stepped through.  The little shop was brightly lit, and the smell of flowers immediately hit him in the face.  After five hours of the scent of coffee and baked goods, something so fresh and gentle was a welcome respite.

Which was why Hunk was here, actually.

At first glance, the shop seemed to be unmanned.  At least, Hunk couldn’t see anyone.  Instead, the little space as absolutely packed with flowers.  The walls were lined with single flowers in a wide variety, organized neatly in their own containers.  The center tables contained arrangements, many already made up with ribbons and cards declaring ‘Happy anniversary!’ or ‘Get well soon!’.

The far wall was the barest.  There was a counter with a computer for check-out, currently unmanned, and next to it was a closed door. Then there was one table with more arrangements, more subdued than the ones at the front.  Each was contained in a small vase, some tall and some flat, and each contained only a few flowers, with arching vines and leaves.

Lovely, but not what Hunk was looking for.

As he looked around, the door opened.  The man who stepped out was a few years older than Hunk, and wore a stark, plain white apron and thick gardening gloves.  At the sight of Hunk, he jumped, eyes wide.  “Oh!  I must have missed the door chime.  I’m so sorry about that.  I’m Shiro, can I help you?”

With his broad shoulders, sharp jawline and military-cropped undercut, Shiro was not the sort of person Hunk expected to be running a flower shop.

He was also unfairly gorgeous.  Hunk never dealt well with that.

Looking away quickly, Hunk bit his bottom lip and tugged awkwardly on the front of his own apron.  He’d wandered over here on his lunch break, so he was still splattered with coffee and dusted with flour.  Which wouldn’t have been a problem, except now he looks like a mess in front of someone who could have graced the cover of a magazine.

Just his luck.

“I, uh-” Hunk finally said, after what was definitely an awkward length of time.  “Just looking, that’s all.”

Shiro nodded.  “Of course.  Feel free.  Can I ask who this is for?  I might be able to give you some recommendations.”

“Oh!  No.”  Hunk held up his hands. “Not for anyone, no.  Not like that. I just- I work across the street at my Mom’s coffee shop.  It gets old looking at the same counter for hours on end, and I’m always looking out the window at your sign, so...”

Shiro nodded and shot Hunk a smile, which was just cheating.  It made all the potentially frightening edges of Shiro melt into something soft and kind, which in turn made Hunk’s heart thud in his chest.

“Sure, I’ve been over there a few times.  I like your coffee, but I’ve been trying to cut down, so I haven’t been recently.”  His smile got sheepish, like not drinking coffee was some kind of mortal sin.  “Flowers on the counter sounds nice.  About how big a space should it take up?”

Making a box with his hands, Hunk shrugged.  “Not more than a foot?  I can move it so it goes behind the register, that way there aren’t any petals in people’s orders.”

Shiro laughed, which stretched the scar over his nose wider.  “Yeah, I don’t think they’d thank you for that.  Any colors you wanted?”

This was starting to sound way more involved than Hunk had wanted.  He’d expected to duck over here, pick out something he could get for about 20 dollars, and be back in less than the time to took to make coffee.

But Hunk had started this, and Shiro was only helping like he was supposed to, because this was his job and he wanted to make a sale.  

“Um, yellow, mostly?  I think yellow would look good.  Maybe red, too.”

Shiro nodded thoughtfully.  “I have some chrysanthemums that would look nice, and the marigolds would be good...”  He trailed off, tapping his chin.  “Can I offer you a deal?  If you don’t like the idea, the Sunset-Sunrise bouquet matches what you want, but...”  

Yeah, definitely more involved than Hunk wanted, but at least he had an out now.  “What were you thinking?”

“I have some flowers that are either at full bloom now, or they will be tomorrow,” Shiro replied, leaning against the side of the display.  “So, they won’t last very long, but they’ll look great for a couple of days.  I’ll make you an arrangement of those with our business card in them, and give you that and a stack of them for the counter.  You get the bouquet for free, and I get some easy advertising.  Plus, the flowers don’t go to waste.  Sound good?”

Hunk’s brows jumped to nearly his hairline.  “Oh, you- oh!”  It was a little ruthless, but Hunk wasn’t about to turn down free flowers, even if it wouldn’t last very long.  If he wasn’t paying for it, he really couldn’t complain.  “You’re okay with that?”

Smiling, Shiro tilted his head.  “I suggested it, so sure, yeah.  If you don’t mind me making it into a business venture.  I haven’t been here very long, so I’m still trying to drum up interest.  If it makes you uncomfortable, don’t worry about it.”

“No, no, this is fine with me.  Free is very good.”  Hunk finally smiled back.  “Um, should I come back later, or...?”

“I can bring it to you,” Shiro replied, shrugging easily.  “It’s a slow day, and you’re right across the street.”

Hunk nodded, relieved.  He wasn’t sure when he’d be able to get away again.  He felt guilty just taking his full lunch break, some days.  Sneaking away just to get flowers would either have to wait till break or he’d be chancing missing a customer.  “Thank you.  I’d appreciate that a lot.”

“No problem,” Shiro replied.  “Give me an hour at the most.”

“Okay. I’ll be back behind the register, then, so just come on up to the front.  Thank you again, this is really nice of you.”

Shiro shook his head, his smile gentling.  “You’re doing me a favor, like I said.  There’s no way to avoid wasting some flowers in this business, and it’s frustrating.  I’d rather them get put to a good use, and I might get a sale or two out of it.  Win-win, right?”

“Exactly.”  Hunk glanced back at the door, then at Shiro again.  “I should head back over before my lunch break ends.  See you soon?”

He got a thumbs up in response.  “Very soon.”

Hunk nodded.  “Great.  Thanks again.”  With that, he slipped back out.  The door jingled to mark his entrance, and Hunk paused on the sidewalk, a hand over his chest.  It was unusual, and not at all what he’d been prepared for.  But good.  

Taking a deep breath to fortify himself, Hunk made his way across the street to grab a water and a sandwich before he jumped back in.

***

The arrangement was lovely.

It was a riot of colors, all warm and bright, and definitely nothing that Hunk could have gotten for his 20 dollars.  It instantly brightened up the register, over what had been quiet wood-browns and stainless steel silver.

The card placement was right in front and clearly visible, but well below most of the flowers, so it did nothing to detract from the beauty of the arrangement.

It also didn’t affect the way Hunk’s heart pounded when Shiro handed it over.

“It matches your headband,” Shiro noted, one side of his lips quirked up.  For a moment, his cheeks looked pink too, but it passed quickly.  Likely, it had been the light reflection off the warm colored flowers.  “You like it?”

Taking the flowers given to him by a very handsome man, Hunk could only bob his head in a nod.  “Yeah.  Pretty, and- um.”  Words left him, and he felt his face grow hot.  “Perfect.  Thank you so much.”

“No problem at all,” Shiro replied.  He set his cards down on the counter as well, neatly stacked and pure black, except for a small line of drawn flowers: red, blue and yellow, with vivid green leaves showing underneath.  

Hunk busied himself with settling the flowers into place, making sure none of them were touching the glass of the display case.  “Thank you again.  Can I get you anything for these?”

Shiro started, his brows jumping up.  “I’m already getting advertisement, and you’re getting a short lived arrangement.  No way.”

For all Shiro was ruthless, it was clear he had a sense of fair play.  But that was too bad, because Hunk did too, and he knew this was worth more than he would have asked for.  “At least a scone?  Or a lemon bar.  You said you don’t drink coffee, but we have tea and hot chocolate, too.”

Shiro blinked rapidly, head still cocked to the side.  “No, I should head back.  But thank you very much for letting me do this.”

It still wasn’t fair, but Hunk didn’t want to argue about it.  Especially as the door opened, and a customer walked in.  “Alright.  And thank you.  It’s gorgeous.”

“I’m glad.”  With a last smile, Shiro ducked out of the way of the customer, then headed for the door with a wave.

Hunk watched until he was out of sight before turning to the customer.

Each time he saw the flowers from the corner of his eyes, he smiled.

***

The next day, Hunk took a deep breath, and marched back through the door of  _ The Castle of Flowers. _  This time, he came prepared with a brown paper to-go bag and pure determination.

When he stepped in, Shiro’s head popped up.  He was standing at the counter, a half-finished arrangement in front of him.  It seemed to be all roses and baby’s breath, this time.  Lovely as it was, Hunk found himself much preferring the more varied flowers on his counter.

“Hunk!” Shiro greeted, smiling easily.  “How are you enjoying the flowers?”

Pausing, Hunk stared at him.  “I- good.  But... you know my name?”

Shiro tilted his head.  Then he tapped his chest, right over where his nameplate was pinned to his apron.

Looking down, Hunk saw his own nameplate.  “Oh.”

Jeez.

Would throwing the bag at Shiro and running be too extreme a reaction?  Because Hunk was honestly tempted.

“Sorry to startle you,” Shiro replied, his eyes crinkled from his smile.  It was different from the ones Shiro had worn yesterday in the shop.  More real, less customer service.  “Did you need something?”

Hunk took a deep breath.  “Well, yes, actually.  More of your cards?  We’re not out yet, but a few people took them.”

Shiro stood up straight, eyes wide.  Then he nodded, his smile growing into a full-watt smile.  “Really?  Oh, sure!  That’s great.”  He pulled open a drawer and dug through, then came back with another handful of cards.  “Thank you so much for doing this.  I did get a couple of orders this morning, and I wonder if that’s from your customers.”

Honestly, Hunk hoped so.  That arrangement was fantastic, and he wanted Shiro’s shop to do well.  Especially since Shiro himself seemed so nice.  Reaching out, he took the offered cards, and handed Shiro the bag in return.

Taking it, Shiro frowned.  “What’s this?”

“A scone,” Hunk replied.  “And you don’t need to feel guilty about it.  I was testing out some seasonal recipes, and we’ve been giving them away to test today.  So I want your honest opinion about it, okay?”

Shiro blinked, then relaxed all at once.  “Oh.  Alright, I can do that. I warn you, I don’t have a...”  He paused, considering his words.  “Discerning palate, I think would be the right words.”

“You don’t need one,” Hunk replied easily.  “It’s a pastry.”

Nodding, Shiro opened the top of the bag.  He glanced at Hunk, like he still wasn’t sure he had permission.  Then he finally pulled out his treat and took a bite.

“Oh my god,” Shiro murmured, quietly awed.

Hunk smiled back, used to that reaction.  He was a good baker and he knew it.  If Shiro was going to pull out being so unfairly gorgeous and giving him flowers, then Hunk got to use his own skills to his advantage.

The scone was finished in only a few more bites, and Shiro turned that wide, breathless look onto Hunk.  “That- oh my god, Hunk.”

“I’m glad you liked it,” Hunk replied, beaming back.  Then he paused, brow furrowed.  “Oh, there’s a bit of jam on your glove, by the way.”

Shiro looked down, then sighed.  “Oh, shoot.  I-”  He looked up at Hunk, then winced slightly.

Why?  Because there was a bit of jam on his hands?  Hunk was routinely covered in ingredients and especially coffee.  One little stain was hardly going to ruin his opinion of the main.

But then Shiro bit down on his bottom lip and tugged the glove off his right hand.

It was not flesh under the glove.  It was gleaming metal.

Shiro clenched his prosthetic hand and dropped it behind the counter.  His left hand held the glove tightly, almost like he was trying to squeeze the life out of it.  “I’ll have to grab my other pair.  Thank you for telling me, before I got jelly all over these roses.”

“No problem,” Hunk replied, struggling not to look back down at where he knew the prosthetic hand was.  It was rude to stare, but curiosity was already starting to dominate Hunk’s thoughts.  How had he gotten that?  What was it made of?  How did it move so fluidly?

None of his business.  It was absolutely none of Hunk’s business.

But he wanted to  _ know. _  Did it have to do with the scar over Shiro’s face, or were they unrelated?  How did someone so bulky and with a prosthetic arm open up a flower shop, of all things?

No.   _ Bad. _  He needed to stop this.

“One to ten,” Hunk finally said.  “How’d you like it?”

“Are you kidding me?” Shiro asked, voice light.  His smile was strained again, back to customer service, but Hunk couldn’t exactly blame him.  He clearly wasn’t comfortable.  “Ten.  Twelve.  Twenty.”

Laughing, Hunk nodded.  “Glad to hear it.  You’ll have to get more when they’re on the menu next.”  He held up the cards.  “I’ll just go put these where they belong.  Thank you again for your help.”

“Thank you for the business,” Shiro replied, shrugging.  “It really wasn’t an issue.  And I had a scone, we’re even now.”

A 4 dollar scone wasn’t worth what Shiro had done, but Hunk figured he could let it go for now.  

Even if that meant not having an excuse to come see Shiro again.

Ah, well.  Such was life.  

Saying his goodbyes, Hunk pulled the top card off the stack and slipped it into his pocket.

Just in case. Just to think about.

***

That weekend, during the slow period in the early afternoon, Hunk found himself sighing over the slowly drooping flowers.

“Dude,” Lance murmured, around a mouthful of blueberry muffin.  “Just go back and ask him out.”

Hunk shook his head.  “No way.  I don’t know if he’s single.  I don’t know if he likes guys.  And even if those things are true- I can barely look at his face without stuttering.  I turn into concentrated awkward.  It’s so bad, Lance.”

“Uh, you’re the best guy ever, and he’s probably just as flustered by you,” Lance shot back.  He took a huge swig of coffee.  “And he ate your cooking.  Everyone who eats your cooking falls in love with you.  End of story.”

Snorting, Hunk eyed Lance, rubbing a fallen petal between his fingers.  “Everyone who comes here eats my cooking.”

Lance’s brows jumped.  “And they’re all in love with you.  Done.”

Yeah, no.  Hunk flicked the petal at Lance, who sputtered and flapped a hand dramatically to fend him off.

Before Hunk could point out Lance’s irrational pseudo-logic, the door chimed.  Hunk straightened up suddenly, only to freeze when he recognized the man in the door.  “Oh.  Hi, Shiro.”

“Hi there,” Shiro replied easily.  His eyes flickered to Lance, then back to Hunk.  “I have a confession.  I’ve been craving more of those scones since you brought one the other day.  Are they on the menu, yet?”

Snickering, Lance brought his coffee to his mouth.  “No, but Hunk is.”

Resisting the urge to take a swipe at him, Hunk shook his head.  “Sorry, not yet.  I need to a shipment of the supplies first.  But I have other flavors, if you’d like to try them.”

“Honestly?  I’ll try anything you offer me.  I might not have had lunch yet, either.”

Hunk’s brows jumped.  “You haven’t- you need more than a scone, then.  We have sandwiches too.”

Cheeks pink, Shiro stepped over to the counter.  “Uh- well...”  He wilted just a bit under Hunk’s stern eye, just like his flowers.  “Sure.  Um...”  He glanced over the menu.  “The turkey club, then?  And a scone.”  He paused.  “And a lemon bar.”

“Done.  Do you want a drink with that?”

Shiro took a deep breath.  “Hot chocolate?  Honestly, I remember why I stopped coming here.  The coffee smells amazing.”

Right, Shiro had been quitting coffee.  The whole shop smelled heavily of brewing coffee beans, even when the machine wasn’t on.  It had nearly seeped into the wood.  It couldn’t be easy for him.

“Quitting coffee?” Lance sudden chimed in, hand dramatically over his chest.  “You might as well quit life.”

Thankfully, Shiro laughed, rather than looked offended.  “I would have agreed with you.  But it didn’t do great things for my mood.  I don’t need the extra jitters.”

Huh.  Hunk got the same problem from his anxiety.  As he pulled together the purchase, he idly wondered if Shiro had a similar problem  He didn’t seem like the type, but he also had a metal arm under those gardening gloves.  

“I don’t either,” Lance admitted, a smirk curling his lips.  “But Hunk’s coffee is more than worth it.  You’re the flower guy, right?”

Oh, jeez.  Hunk winced and ducked his head further, hoping against hope that Lance would drop this.

Shiro snorted, but it was an amused noise.  “Yeah, I am.  Though that was more impressive a few days ago. Looks like they’re already starting to fade, huh?”  He reached over and picked up a drooping daffodil head, then let it drop again.

“Little bit,” Lance admitted.  “I saw it before, though, it looked nice.  I should come by sometimes and pick up a bouquet.”

Visibly straightening up, Shiro’s smile strained into customer-service territory.  “Sure, anytime.”

Hunk plopped down Shiro’s drink and food on the counter.  “Who for this time?”

Considering, Lance sipped the last of his coffee.  “You think Nyma would go for it?”

“No.”

“Damn.”

Shiro snorted, relaxing again.  “In that case, maybe not.  But in the future.” He glanced between them both, something almost relieved about his gaze, then turned to pay Hunk properly.

As Hunk swiped his card, Shiro started to fiddle with the flowers again.  He switched some of them around, so the droopier specimens were farthest away, which slightly improved the look of it.  “You know,” he finally said.  “I have some white roses that are about to be too old.  A couple others, too.  Want me to freshen you up?  I see you haven’t run out of cards again.”

“Well, you gave me a lot more this time,” Hunk pointed out.  He handed Shiro’s credit card back, wishing he’d waited to say something until  _ before _ Hunk had already charged him.  “You did more than enough last time.  I should pay properly.”

Shiro snorted.  “No way.  I’m not charging you full price for a bouquet that barely lasts the week.”

Stepping forward, Lance shot them both a million watt grin.  “What if Hunk pays you in lunch?”

Before Hunk could do more than glare at Lance, Shiro perked.  “I-”  He blushed. “I should say no, but I really don’t want to.  This smells amazing, and the scone before was one of the best things I’ve ever had.”

Lance grinned over Shiro’s shoulder, clearly smug, but it couldn’t pop the warm bubbles developing in Hunk’s chest.

“I can bring you something on my lunch break,” Hunk offered.  “If you’re really okay with that.”

“I really am,” Shiro agreed.  “If you want, you can stick around with your lunch and tell me what you’d like in the arrangement?  No pressure, but my shop tends to be quieter, and if it’s your lunch break you should get to use it instead of wasting some of it to bring me food.”

Hunk’s cheek heated again.  “It’s not a waste,” he insisted.  “But we can try that.”

Glancing between them both, Lance tossed his cup into the trash.  “Well, I’ve got to split for class.  You kids have fun!”

Shiro’s face went pink as the door chimed with Lance’s exist.  “I should head back too.  I left the shop unattended.  Um.  I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Looking at Shiro’s bright eyes and nervous smile, the way he clutched the bag of food and cup to his chest, the way he’s still like he’s holding his breath-

Hunk thought  _ ‘maybe’. _

“Yeah,” he replied, smiling back.  Like this, Shiro wasn’t intimidating anymore.  He was still gorgeous, still broad and touch looking, still  _ unfair. _

But his finger could do delicate work, and he smiled like the sun, and he nearly fell off his feet from a good scone.

Hunk liked him more for it.

“Yeah.  I’ll see you tomorrow.”


End file.
